The Rise of Valentine
by JessamineLovelace
Summary: The City of Bones, except from the Shadow hunter perspective
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I wanted to make a City of Bones with the other character point of views, and I think this chapter was a little rushed, but what ever.**

**Disclaimer: City of Bones isn't mine, and neither is anything you may recognize.**

The Rise of Valentine

My name is Isabelle Lightwood, I am a member of the Clave, and I have two brothers and one adoptive brother. I am a Shadowhunter, and my life is pretty easy going, that is until Clary came around. She's a girl that has been talking with my adoptive brother, which complicates things… a lot.

Chapter One

"Okay, Isabelle, you distract the demon, get him into the closet, stun him, and we'll take care of the rest, okay?" Jace, my adoptive brother, said. But I wasn't paying that much attention, and my brother, Alec, was noticing. "Isabelle?" "Uhh, distract, stun, you handle it, cute boy, got it. Crap," I said, because truth be told, I was paying attention to the hot guy with this short girl, grr, and clown red hair, freckles, and glasses. At least the girl is not too hot. "Ugh, just don't be distracted, work that sexy walk, and fight hard!" Jace said.

"But not too sexy!" Alec said over-protectively. Jace grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him over to the gutter, and they began to climb to the roof. Alec had looked pleased when Jace grabbed his arm… tsk tsk tsk what to do with the boy, but no time for that now, I had a demon to hunt. With a quick blast of intoxicating plant spores to the security guard, leaving him dazed, I snuck past him, and made my way into the club. I could've gotten in the normal way, but messing with the bouncers was more fun!

I had grabbed the plant spores before I left the Institute, in secret, because I knew Hodge would have a fit if he knew I was messing with the bouncers. Now to find the demon. I was wearing a pure white dress, which fell past my legs and arms, covering every inch of skin besides my face, so I could cover my Marks. My dress was enchanted to shine like a beacon, so I would attract the attention of the demon. I had my ruby necklace, which was the size of a small child's fist, out, which gave a pulse every time I was in the presence of a demon. I was getting little pulses, probably detecting demons that were here recently. I looked and looked, and found no sign of Jace or Alec, so I gave up, and went for plan B. Normally, I would've just left, but this demon is important. We'd been getting reports of people having their blood drained from them multiple times, so it was the same demon over and over, so we had to stop it.

I was dancing in the middle of the club, trying to find the demon, but I was also letting him find me, if I drew enough attention to myself, I would draw him to the spare closet, and hope Jace and Alec would find me. I hadn't planned on not being able to see them. Just then, I saw the boy that I had seen outside of the club. He was staring at me, and I gave him a wink. He blushed, and looked away. _Shy, screw it then. _ Shy wasn't really my type of thing. I added a bit more glamour on me, which made me invisible to mundanes. Just then, my necklace gave a big pulse; I spun around, and saw a boy with spiky blue hair and all black eyes. He looked human, except there was something about him, he was the demon. It was an Eidolon demon; it could change shape. Wait to pull one over on me.

I willed the demon to look at me. _Come on; look at me, look, look!_ He turned, and saw me. He had an evil look of desire in his all black eyes. I made it over to the storage closet, wiggled my finger at him, and stepped inside. I felt a hand on my shoulder, spun, and kicked out, my high heel connecting with someone's chest, Alec. "Ow, fuck off!" Alec said, clutching his chest. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you two were in here!" "It's fine," Alec said straightening up. "You'd better hurry, he's coming in here any-" I heard the click of the storage closet door opening. Alec was already being helped back up onto a high beam by Jace.

"Hey there," the demon said. "Hello, you look nice," I said, flashing a white smile. "What's your name?" he asked. "Isabelle," I said, as he drew himself closer to me. "What's your name?" I asked, as he rested a hand on my cheek. "My name doesn't matter," he said. _It's time_. "Oh, I know." I said. He looked puzzled, and I giggled, before striking out at him, a blow that would've sent a human to the ground, but sent him staggering back. I pulled my gold whip, which was hidden inside my dress, flicked it and wrapped it around his foot, and pulled, sending him crashing to the ground. He was screaming in pain.

My whip was made of electrum, which was very poisonous to demons. "He's all yours boys!' I hollered, and heard Jace and Alec land behind me. "Thanks Isabelle, you never disappoint," Jace said winking at me, as he threw the demon up against wall. "It's just not in my nature," I said. Jace was pulling out a knife out, when the demon went to spring at Jace. I didn't have enough time to draw my whip, but I didn't have to. "Indecarsurious!" Alec screamed, pointing his stele at the demon.

That spell sent black ropes to tie up the demon. "Alec, remind me to send you something nice," Jace said, pointing the knife at the demon. Alec blushed and said, "I'll try." "Time to die demon!" Jace said, and raised the knife. "Stop!" Someone screamed. We looked over, and saw that redheaded girl standing in the corner, looking terrified. "If you kill him, I just called the police, and they'll be here any second!" "You're lying, and besides, the police can't arrest someone they can't see." Jace said. I had had enough. How could this bitch see us? I mean, she definitely was not a Shadowhunter. I flicked my wrist, and my whip entangled itself around her wrist.

"Ow! Please stop! Ow, bitch!" the girl cried out. "How can you see us?" I asked, angry at the insult. "Isabelle let her go." Jace said. "What, why? I asked. Why was he being so nice to her? But still, I loosened the whip, and it slithered away from her wrist. "What the hell? Why are you going around killing people? I swear, the police-" the girl said frantically, but Jace cut her off. "You're right. You can't go around killing _people_, but this is not a person." Jace said. _Ugh, he's trying to look important. Lovely. But… how can she see us? We used glamours. _ I turned my attention back to the girl. But before I could say anything, I heard Alec scream, the demon howl, and a crash.

The demon had broken free of its binds and tackled Jace to the ground. Alec acted before I could; his foot connected with the things nose, and I brought my whip down on his back. Jace rolled out from under it, and stabbed him in the back with the knife. _Phew, now the girl _ I thought, but as I spun around to grab her, I found myself face to face with her, her cute friend, and two bouncers. I was prepared to fight, but I remembered I had glamours on, and they couldn't see me, but the girl could, how? "Clary, where are they, the guys with the knives?" the hottie asked.

The girl, Clary, opened her mouth to respond, but I strode over to the hottie, snapped my fingers in front of his unsuspecting face, and said, "He can't see us." And giggled at her baffled expression. They couldn't hear or see me, but they could feel, even with glamours. As Jace, who gave Clary an innocent shrug, Alec, and I turned to leave; I grabbed the hottie's butt, and giggled again, at his confused expression, and as Clary said, "I guess it was a mistake."

**I know it was rushed... but still. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle hits the town

Disclaimer: City of Bones isn't mine, neither is anything you may recognize

Chapter 2

Jace, Alec and I were walking back to the Institute. I was in a foul mood. I didn't see why Jace had to be such a loose man whore. "Well, we had a very successful night. I had an exceptional amount of fun." Jace said, and Alec laughed. "Well, speak for yourself, you loose, slutty, whore, bitch!" I said, shoving past Jace. "You just described yourself, Isabelle." Jace said, and that was it. I swung my whip at him. He moved, of course, sending my whip at the sidewalk, leaving a three-inch dent.

"Isabelle enough!" Alec said, and Jace gave me a mocking look. "I don't see why he has to go running his mouth in front of that girl! For all we know, she could be dangerous, the little bimbo!" I said, coiled my whip around wrist, and began to walk as fast as could in front of them. The Institute was in sight; the high stainless steel gate, the white marble walls, beautiful plants and lawn. It was the home of Alec, Jace and I. It was also the home of all Shadowhunters, but they didn't normally stay long. We lived here because my parents ran the place, but it was kind of like a safe house to homeless Shadowhunters.

My parents were away in Idris, Shadowhunter home country, along with my little brother Max. My tutor Hodge stayed behind, always. He never left for some reason. I didn't care; he was nice, easy to talk to, and like seventy, so he had experience in life. I kicked the doors of the gate open, opened the Institute bronze doors, and was greeted by Hodge, looking innocent as usual. "How did it go?" He asked. "Good," Jace and Alec said. "Shitty," I said, and began to walk up the stairs up to room. The Institute had twenty-one floors; the first floor was the kitchen and eating room, floors two through seventeen were rooms where Shadowhunters lived, the eighteenth floor was the weapons room, the nineteenth floor the training room, the twentieth floor was the information room, and the twenty-first floor was the library. My room was on the seventeenth floor, and I was tired of walking, so I took the elevator.

I opened my door, which had "Don't enter without invitation if you want to come out whole…" on the front, and was greeted by tan and brown cat, Crookshanks. "Hey kitty, move kitty." I said, and flopped down onto my bed, and stared at my black walls with gold sponge painted on the corners. I tossed my shimmery whip on my bedpost, and went right to sleep.

_I was fighting the demons, the ones surrounding the boy. My whip slicing through them like Jell-O. I needed to protect the boy; he looked so helpless, yet so dangerous, with pretty gray eyes, and black hair that fell in them, and glasses to go on top of that. "Back off! Hiya!" I screamed, killing the last of them. He smirked, and leaned in for a kiss. I began to pull at his shirt-_

"Isabelle! Breakfast!" Alec hollered at my door. "Okay, I'll- I'll be down in a sec. Don't wait up!" I said. "Kay," was all he said. I planned on going shopping today, so I picked out an outfit. I short white jacket over a sequence purple shirt, a shimmery white skirt, and purple boots and gloves, very appropriate outfit for autumn weather. I said goodbye to Crookshanks, grabbed my whip, and put it into my purse with my wallet. I had a lot of money for today, four hundred dollars.

I took the elevator down to the kitchen, and when the doors opened, I immediately smelled pancakes and bacon. _Mmm_, _smells good. _ "Hello sleepy beauty," Jace said. He didn't seem at all mad at me after our fight last night. I swear on my life that kid is bipolar. "Morning everyone!" I said, taking a seat in front of Jace and Alec at the stainless steel table. "Plans for today?" I asked. "I'm going to the art museum, and Alec decided he didn't want to come with me, because he's going to be in the training room fixing his bow." Jace said promptly. "I already told you, it's not that I don't want to go, it's that I have to fix my bow badly!" Alec said, pouting. I knew it was true. Alec would rather nothing more than to spend another day with Jace, but he missed having his bow in combat, he said it brought him out of his edge. "Whatever, call me when you fix it," Jace said. Jace and Alec were parabaiti, which meant they had a bond closer than brothers, like a dream team for demon hunting, best friends, but Alec looked for a little more in the relationship.

"Okay girls, you're pouting has driven me over the edge. I think I'll just enjoy a decaf coconut frappe chino and a low fat blueberry muffin at Starbucks. Then I'll be shopping all day," I said, standing up. "When will you be home?" Alec asked. "Whenever the party stops. Twyla!" I said over my shoulder grabbing my purse. I loved Alec and Jace, but they could get really annoying. I opened the doors and proceeded to walk down the street until I got to the Starbucks three blocks away. I opened the doors and walked up to the counter, my heels clicking on the polished hardwood floor.

"Hello miss, let me guess, hot coffee, just like you," said a teenage boy with acne all over his face at the counter. "Hmm, a decaf coconut frappe, with a low fat blueberry muffin, and a lot less flirt. That'll be all." I said with a deadly look. "Umm, twelve fifty two." Was all he said. I gave him just that, no tip. I received my drink and muffin, and marched outside to sit at one of the tables with umbrellas. I ate and drank, taking in my surroundings. There were people all around me, a few men stopping to gawk at my, receiving either a deadly glare or a sexy wink, depending on how hot they were.

I finally got bored of flirting, so I put my earphones in, and began to listen to Big Time Rush. They were pretty much my favorite band; lots of sex appeal, and no little bimbos on stage to wreck that. Plus they were all tall. Big bonus, considering I hate short people. I know it sounds bitchy, but I'm five frickin' ten, and I hate it, so I've only rarely made a positive acquaintance with someone short. _This song is on the radio, hot rotation video, bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail, tour bus, private jet, think your big and fell to it yet. Just one thing you can't forget; takes more than just wantin' it. Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test. Give your all, never less, famous means that you're the best!_ I finished the song Famous, and was currently deciding where I should go first in the mall.

I began to walk to the mall; it was a little ways away, so I decided to hail a cab. "Hey, cabbie! Ugh, screw you!" I screamed at the taxi that sped by me. Since I had no luck with cabs, I took my jacket off. That got me one. "Hi, mall off of Orchard please." I said handing him a twenty. He gave me my change and sped off. I had always found it amusing that cabs just omitted the speed limit and no one cared. Wait to take care of business, police! But that's New York for you. I arrived at the mall, jumped from the cab, and entered the building.

The mall was a fun place; a place to get good food for a cheap price, hot clothes for way too expensive prices, and to be harassed by the morons that run the stands in the middle of mall. Those people really did bug me. I guess I'll hit Hot Topic first. I began to walk towards there, but was stopped by some idiot in cosmetics. "Can I have just a moment of your time?" She asked. "Oh sorry, I'm a straighty." I said, and got a sneer from her. I gave her a wink and strode off. I past Build-a-Bear, and smiled. I took a picture of the entrance and sent it to Alec and Jace, with the caption, _Want one? _ I got a smiley emoticon from Alec, and from Jace, "_Yes please. The orange cat, with… ballerina shoes, sparkles, and a bow, with a tutu! Do. Not. Forget. The. Tutu!" _ I giggled, and decided not to disappoint him. I walked in, picked up an orange cat, filled it with stuffing, picked the ballerina shoes with sparkles, a handful of bows, and a frickin' tutu. I paid for the thing, and smiled at the lady running the register. I carried it with me to Hot Topic, where I got a monkey necklace, bracelets in various colors, sparkly electric blue converse, and a Domo doll for whenever I see Max again.

"Seventy eight fifty seven," the lady with electric pink and neon yellow hair at the register said. "Here you go, and here you go," I said, handing her the money and my redeem card. "Have a hot day," said the lady said. "If I could only avoid it," I said, and made to walk out, but was stopped by a guy in his late teens. "Hey cutie!" he said, and I heard an impatient "_humph!"_ from the girl he was apparently with, she hair blonde hair and a very revealing top on. "Okay, my name is Isabelle, and before you ask, no, I won't date you," I said, side stepping him. "Why not?" He said. "Because, umm, I can't think of a reason right now, so just, consider it a subtle no, or you will receive an unsubtle punch. Why don't you date Fergie over there?" I said winked, and walked out.

I was making my way over to Express while contemplating why people were so retarded, when I saw the boy and the girl, Clary that I had met last night! _Well, fuck! _I thought, and ducked behind a bench, and got a dirty look from a curvy black girl, who received my middle finger. "Simon, I just don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of dating girls. I mean, some girls, you are comfortable with, and others you're like dying to get away from. It's stupid." Clary said, and her and Simon went into Abercrombie, which I wouldn't normally go into without a gas mask, but I took my chances, and followed them in.

Turns out Simon wasn't too style savvy; he just picked out a couple tee shirts, and went to try them on, leaving Clary to wait outside for him. I thought about going and talking to her, but decided against it. I don't know why, I just didn't bother. Besides, I was suffocating on the fumes. I went back into Express, where I got a pair of thigh high black leather boots. _Shit yeah,_ I thought, and giggled at the thought of Alec's horrified expression. I was deciding on pearls, did I want them? I wasn't sure. _Ah, what the hell? You only live once. _A red leather dress caught my eye, and added it to my pile of dresses to try on. I walked over to the dressing rooms, and locked the door.

The red one fit, and I got a blue dress that matched my recently purchased converse, and decided against the purple one. I was a little purpled out by my current outfit. So I got all that, and shopped around for a little while, and once it got to eleven at night, I was planning to see if Alec was still at the Institute, but as soon as I exited the mall, my necklace gave a pulse. I froze, scanning the surroundings. I thought I was alone, until I looked over and saw a young woman, backing away from a black demon: a Gritch. Gritch's were demons that were capable of human speech, and stalked and raped their victims before killing.

Pushing a lovely image out of my mind, I sprang into action; pulling my golden whip from my purse, and crept up behind the thing, which had cornered the girl. "_Eat, pleasure, must get pleasure! Will get pleasure, will eat, no one can stop me!" _ The demon howled, and I had had enough. "Don't bet on it gruesome!" I screamed, as I drove the heel of my purple boot into it's back. The girl screamed thanks; since she was a mundane, I was debating what she was seeing me save her from, a mugger, probably. "It's fine! Run!" I screamed, and returned my attention to the demon, just in time. It spewed poisonous acid at me, and I had just enough time to back handspring out of the way.

"You have the aim of a cat on crack, you fuckhead!" I screamed, and slashed his chest with my whip, and he fell to the ground, bleeding. _"Bitch, whore, will eat, will get pleasure!" _ It cried, trying to get up. "The only pleasure being received here will be mine, when my whip punctures your black hole of a heart! Give Satan a bitch slap for me, bastard!" I spat, and brought my whip down on the ugly figure, almost totally splitting it in half. It curled in on itself, leaving no sign of its existence, not even a stain on the ground, just as all demons did when they die.

I was considering sitting down, when my phone beeped, and a text from Jace came in. _Ah shit! _ Be right there, I replied, grabbed my shopping bags, and prepared to hail a cab, which wasn't that hard to get at 11:30.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is Alec's chapter, and it's quite depressing. Sad sad sad sad!**

**Disclaimer: City of Bones isn't mine, and neither is anything you'll recognize.**

Chapter Three

My name is Alec Lightwood. I have a sister and a brother, and an adoptive brother, who is hardheaded and couldn't pick up a sign if it punched him in the face. I have a bow as a weapon of choice, and I like my life at the Institute.

Isabelle had just left, and I didn't know if she was mad at me, and didn't care at the moment. Jace was getting to leave, and told me to text him when I was finished with my bow. "Later!" He called, as he took off out the Institute doors. _Bye, huh, quiet here. _I thought. But I had to fix my bow before I could hang out. I really missed it, it was my weapon of choice, and I needed it. I heard a meow behind me, and turned to find Crookshanks sitting on my chair. "Isabelle isn't here right now Crookshanks, but I would enjoy your company," I said, petting him behind the ear. He followed me to the elevator, up to my room on the seventeenth floor, and into it to grab my bow. It was lying on my desk, all broken. The string and right wing had broken after a demon had tackled me. I grabbed it, and took the elevator up to the weapons room, where there were supplies to fix broken weapons, this would be difficult, though.

"Glue, tape, string, wood filling, screwdriver, got it Crookshanks?" I recited. After a few seconds, Crookshanks took off, looking for the items I told him to find. Crookshanks was a Ketzueal cat, cats that hailed from Egypt and had the intelligence of a Shadowhunter. He was an important asset in our war against demons. I laid my bow on the table, and waited for Crookshanks to return. My thoughts, as usual, went to Jace. I was head over heels in love with Jace, and I had been, ever since he moved in with my family when his father was brutally murdered in front of him.

Isabelle had figured it out ever since I met Jace, like she had some type of gaydar. She had bravely confronted me about it. Being gay was not accepted in the Shadowhunter life. Isabelle was the only soul in the world who knew. I remembered it very well; as it was the worst yet most relieving moment of my life.

_Isabelle had been giving me weird looks all week, and that scared me. I was afraid someone was going to discover my love for Jace. Just then, there was a knock on my door, and I was greeted by Isabelle flouncing herself in. "Hi Alec, there's something I need to talk to you about," She said, and my stomach coiled. She hopped on my bed, and patted the spot in front of her. I jumped to it, and she took my hands in hers. "Now Alec, I just want you to know, I will always love you, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what you do. You know that, right?" She asked, and my heart dropped to my knee._

_That's how it always went, didn't it? The "I'll always love you" speech. Shit. "Yeah, I know that. Did I break something of yours, Isabelle?" I asked, hoping for a smile. She did, "Ignoring that. Now, the question. Okay, this is… difficult. Ok, here it goes. Are you…umm… do men turn you…do you like… if you were stuck on an island, and you had to… God this is hard." She said. Okay, she knows, fuck! I thought. "Izzy, it's harder for me than it is for you, so just ask!" I said, praying this would be over soon._

"_Okay, are you gay?" She blurted out, her deep black hair bouncing with the vigorousness of the situation, and her deeper blue eyes containing pleading, looking for the answer. "Yeah, yeah… my God, yeah I am. I'm sorry," I said, a tear escaped my eye, and I was prepared to run, to be hated by Isabelle, but it was Isabelle, so her reaction stunned me. She threw her arms around me, I began to sob, and, and fell into her lap, and we laid down, hugging, and me crying._

"_Alec, I am so proud of you! I love you so much, never, ever forget it! It's okay, it's okay." She said, stroking my black hair, as I sobbed and sobbed into her shoulder. "B-but, th-there's s-s-something wr-wrong w-w-with m-me!" I said, choking on my sobs, and ruining her silk nightgown. "Alexander Robert Lightwood, there is not one thing wrong with you, not one thing! Why would you think that?" I was still bawling, I hated this, yet felt as if four million pounds had been lifted from my shoulders. "B-be-because, I'm-I-I'm not n-normal!" I sobbed. "So what? You like boys, big deal. Everyone loves you just the same." She said. "S-so, you d-don't ha-hate m-me?" _

"_Alec, I couldn't hate you even if you begged me too. I would just kick you," I laughed, and then cried even harder than before. "W-why? Sh-shadowhunters c-can't b-be g-g-g-" I couldn't even say the g word. "Sweetie, whoever tells you what you can and can't do will get a swift kick in the ass from me. Anyone that loves you won't care if you're gay or not." She was so laid back with this. How? "E-even m-mom an-and d-dad?" I asked, still crying my eyes out of my head._

"_Mom and dad won't care. They love you so much; they don't care what you are, and the same with me. I love you so much, gay or not, nothing, nothing could change that." I couldn't do anything but cry, cry, and cry. Isabelle didn't mind, she just cradled me, and stroked my hair, and kissed the top of my head repeatedly. After a while, I was able to regain a little control, and I didn't know what to do. Well, first, Isabelle put us into a more comfortable position; me lying in her lap, hugging her._

"_Any plans on the future, like coming out to mom and dad?" Isabelle asked. "No!" I practically shouted, and began to loose control and cry again. "N-no, I-I c-can't!" "Hey, hey, I understand, it's okay, I understand, you're not ready. Until you are, I'm all ears, do you wanna talk?" She asked soothingly. "Sure. I mean, like w-what can I do? What will our f-family do when they find out I-I'm not n-normal, I-I'm w-weaker than other b-boys?" I asked worriedly._

"_You're stronger than any other boy I know, no other boy I know could come out, an I'm so proud of you, and mom and dad will be too, when you're ready. And for right now, you can keep being the wonderful boy you are, and know that everyone of us will always love you." She said, making me feel so much better. "What about p-people, w-who d-don't accept m-me?" Getting all these worries off my chest. "Fuck them. Honestly, if they can't something as little as this, then fuck them." Isabelle said, and I felt ten thousand times better. "Come-on, let's get you to bed," she said, and, scooting out from under me, pulling the covers over me, and kissing me. "I love you, we'll talk more in the morning." She said and turned to leave. "I love you too. And Isabelle?" I asked. She knew what I was going to say. _

"_I won't tell anyone, not even the dust mites, not until you want me to." I grinned at that. "It's Jace, isn't it?" She asked, a loving look in her eyes. "H-how do you-?" "Because, I'm your sister, and I'm smart," she said. "T-then, do mom and dad know?" I asked worriedly. "No, because even though they love you, they're just not as smart as me. You must've missed the memo." She said, winked, and turned out the light, leaving me alone in the dark, half dead, yet feeling better than I ever had in my life._

It was a memorable event, and Isabelle had kept her promise, no one else knew. I loved her so much. "Meow!" Crookshanks wailed, the items I had sent him to get in his mouth. "Thanks," I said, retrieving them, and set to work. It took me most of the day, and just decided to stay at the Institute, too tired to do anything else. I still wondered what Jace was doing though. I mean, it had been six years since I've known him, and he's never had one serious girlfriend, only a couple spontaneous one-night-stands here and there, making me want to peel the skin off the fake nosed bitch that occupied that space in bed- _Ugh, my thoughts are unhealthy_, I thought. Off to bed.

**Sad! Very, very sad! Anyway, who wants to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks soo much to CheekyBrunette and Ireland Maslow for reviewing, go check out their work! And also check out bububblegum's work, she writes batman and mass effect 2. So here it is! I thought it would be better if Isabelle was there with Jace, oh well, let's see how it goes!

Chapter Four

My name is Jace Wayland. I watched my father's murder in front of me, and since then have been a best friend to Alec and Izzy, and an actual role model to young Max. Simple enough, then there's Clary…

"Later!" I called to Alec, and set off away from the Institute. I had my seraph blade in my pocket, prepared for a demon attack. I had lied to Alec bout going to the art museum, because I wanted to find Clary, the cute redheaded girl from Pandemonium club. I was walking around aimlessly, hoping to run into her. I knew the chances were very slim, I just, had a feeling.

I also had my Sensor, a tool used for detecting demons, with me. I didn't what I would run into. I walked around for a couple hours, checking different places, giving cute girls winks. It got late, probably eight o' clock, when I heard a low growl. I turned, and saw nothing there. Hmm, I typed buttons of my sensor, and it beeped twice, confirming the presence of a demon.

I pulled out my seraph blade, whispering "Sansavvi," The name that lit the blade up, causing flames to shoot out. Well, I looked around, and could find nothing unusual, then, bam! I was hit in the back with something hard and stinging my skin. A Ravener, demons with tail stingers. Crap.

Despite my stinging back, I prepared for the fight. It jumped at me, and I flipped backwards, kicking out as I did so. Isabelle would've been proud of my combination of gymnastics and martial arts! I landed to see the demon staggering back. "Well, you're good at this!" I taunted, and raised my blade, sending blames at it, but it dodged them. Charging me again, the Ravener spewed black liquid at me, sending me crashing sideways to the ground to avoid it. "You moron, this was my _favorite _jacket!" I screamed. It merely began to mutter gross, murderous words. _Slayer monster. Will enjoy, will eat! _It growled. "Not today, you filthy monster!" I screamed.

I brought the blade down to its heart, and it wailed, more black acidic liquid spilling towards me. I jumped back, but tripped, and some of it stung my arm. _Shit, you are one ugly bitch. _I thought, as the thing disintegrated into the ground. _What the hell was a Ravener doing her? _They usually did work for someone that was a hirer status than them. So someone was after me, or someone near this place. _Clary. _So I _was _right, she did have something to do with the Shadow world.

I decided I should text Izzy, considering she was supposed to be out. _Iz, meet me by Java Jones. Raveners –J. _I began to look around the scene, looking for a sign of the red headed girl somewhere. I wasn't by anywhere specific; a gas station, and a couple restaurants, but Java Jones was a coffee shop that Isabelle was familiar with. I decided to look in the coffee shop; Izzy would be here soon anyway. My phone buzzed then, it was Isabelle. _Have to drop things at Institute first, by cabbie of course. B right there –I. _"Prude" I scoffed.

Then I saw the fiery red hair of Clary in Java Jones. She talking to some blonde girl until her friend that she was with at Pandemonium arrived with coffee. Clary quickly flopped back into her seat, although the blonde continued to stare the boy, Simon, I think. But Simon was staring intently at Clary. That sent I wave of jealousy through my stomach.

_Wait, what? Since when do I….? _I decided to walk in and get her. I entered the café and took a seat on a sofa directly behind Clary and Simon. I was greeted by atrocious music, well poetry actually. And Clary and Simon were whispering about how awful their friend was. So the were friends with him, blegh! Simon began talking to Clary, and he seemed to be getting really nervous.

"Clary, I don't want to ask her out. She's just… not my type. And besides, I like someone else." Simon said, growing more and more nervous. "Who? Is it Shelia 'the thong' Baribino?" Clary asked. "No, that's Eric's girlfriend." You're gay are you?" Clary asked Simon looking shocked. He chuckled at that. "No, if I was, I would dress better." _Right about that. _I thought. I had to finally let out a laugh. Clary was about as blind as a bat when it came to what Simon was trying to tell her. Clary look back at me, but Simon of course, couldn't hear me. Her eyes went wide, and I got up and left, expecting her to follow me.

When I got outside, I began to scan the area with my Sensor looking for more demons. It came up negative, and just then Clary walked out. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked. "Oh nothing really, just a piano made entirely of gold, girls fainting over me, which already happens by the way, and-" I said with a smirk, but was cut off by her. "Okay, are you following me?" She asked. "Well, technically no. I just found you, but I was looking for you. For Hodge, he wanted to talk to you. He thought you might be dangerous." I explained.

"Well, he was certainly wrong about that." Said the familiar voice of Isabelle. She walked over to us from the spot she had stood, and now stood beside me. She always has a way of intimidating other girls. But Clary's answer only seemed to agree with her. "Why would he think I'm dangerous?" "Beats me," Izzy said. Clary looked like she had a snarky comment prepared, but I cut in. "Well, despite your low self-defense level, Hodge still wishes to talk to you." "And what if I don't want to go?" she asked me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I dearly hope you can decode which one provides more comfort." I said with my usual seriousness. "Are you threatening to kidnap me?" she asked, shocked. "That's one way to look at it, but essentially, yes." Isabelle put in from behind me.

Clary looked like she was about to say something, but just then her phone rang. "You can answer that if you like," I said, figuring it would annoy her, which it did. She gave me an exasperated look before answering. "What mom? I'm with Simon at Java Jones, but don't worry, I'm on my way home. What, why? Mom, what's going-" but she was cut off. There was a long pause, during it a look of complete horror was plastered on Clary's face that made even Isabelle look concerned. The call must have ended, because Clary redialed the number, looking like she had seen a ghost. Her mom didn't answer, and she angrily threw her phone down, and then screamed, "Damn it!"

"Hey, stop," I said taking her wrist. "NO! I have to call my mom, give me that!" She screamed, grabbing my Sensor. "That's not a phone, you won't be able to use it. And what is going on?" I explained. She seemed to make her mind up about something, and sent her hand up to my face, raking my cheek with her nails. Shocked, I jumped back. Clary turned on her heel and sprinted off, most likely toward her house.

"Huh, well, maybe she is dangerous," Isabelle said, a grin on her face. "Oh, shut _up_ Isabelle." I said, and began to tail Clary.

Well, did you like it? If so (or if not ) then review! Feed back is an element greatly appreciated!


End file.
